


In Which Bucky Finally Gets What He Needs

by beardandbooty



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, Restraints, Smut, bucky barnes smut, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardandbooty/pseuds/beardandbooty
Summary: In which Bucky finally gets what he needs and deserves (aka a blowjob).





	In Which Bucky Finally Gets What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Could be seen as a continuation of "In Which Bucky is a Writhing Mess"? A restrained Bucky getting a blowjob was requested so thus it was written.

After you use him to get yourself off, Bucky is about to lose his shit. He’s pulling the headboard forward, bending the sturdy frame slightly because he’s pulling on his restraints so goddamn hard but the ties somehow hold and Bucky feels like he can’t breathe.

He sees you, gorgeous and naked and glowing from your orgasm and he needs to touch you. He needs to feel your skin, slick with sweat and he needs to be the one making you moan. He needs to be the one making you squirm and making you beg for him, not the other way around. His body is like a goddamn livewire, any touch you give him nearly sends him over the edge and judging by the way you were biting your lip, you knew just how much control you had over Sergeant Barnes.

Those tight black boxers still weren’t doing anything to hide how hard he was and how much he wanted you. You plant yourself on his thigh and decide to be generous. He deserves some sort of reward, after all, you’d teased him so much today already and you feel him tense underneath you God, he was so tightly wound after watching you get yourself off.

Your hands dance along his inner thighs, feeling him further tense with each brush of your fingertips. Bucky’s breathing heavily again and at this point, he’s so ready for you that he’ll take anything you give him. He was sort of a gorgeous mess all because of you.

God you’re so close to his cock.

Bucky just needed you to move your hand a little bit higher, please just a bit higher. He just needs you to touch him. When you finally graze your hand over the wet spot on his boxers that was a mixture of both your arousals from earlier and trace a finger up his length, you earn the prettiest moan from Bucky. He can’t help but grind himself into your hand, he just needs friction. He just needs you.

When you quickly snatch your hand away again and tut, he whimpers at the loss of contact, “Did I say you could do that, Bucky?”

He tugs at the restraints in frustration, he would have you bent over and spread out just for him in a heartbeat if he could figure a way out of this damn ties. His words come out like a whispered prayer as if he was almost embarrassed to need you this badly.

“But babygirl please, I need you. I need you to do something with that pretty little mouth of yours.” He’s all heavy, dark eyes and pink lips and you almost give into him completely.

Instead, you just slowly shift his boxers down, nudging a bit on each side just to tease your poor, handsome Bucky a bit more and when you shove the material off his ankles, he’s finally completely exposed to you and a soft moan escapes your lips.

God, he had such a pretty cock.

At this moment he was all yours, utterly and completely under your control and you wanted to devour him. He was so damn perfect and seeing him nearly trembling from even the slightest touch from you made you clench yourself against him so much so that your wetness was threatening to soak his entire thigh. How does he still manage to do this to you even when he can’t touch you?

“God look at you, Buck. You’re so fucking gorgeous,” You give him what he’s wanted since the moment you tied his hands to that headboard: you take hold of him at his base, slowly slide up his shaft, and swirl your thumb along his tip and you hear a choked moan falls from his lips.

“Fuckin’ finally, doll.”

You can’t help the small smile that forms on your lips and you start moving your hand faster. He’s pulling at the restraints even more now, lifting himself up as much as he can, dying to get a better look at you stroking him, dying to get a better look at you straddling his thigh, and dying to get a better look at that pretty face of yours with your rosy cheeks and parted lips. He can feel your arousal on his thigh and all the sensations of you finally touching him is almost already too much for him.

You’re starting to define a rhythm with your hand now, moving deftly and grinding you core against his thigh in perfect time. You slide your free hand up his abdomen and marvel at how gorgeous he is. Ever fiber of his being was taut, he’s all tension with his arms splayed out, his toned chest rising and falling quickly, his back arching up, and fuck, he looked so pretty like this under your control.

You know you’re not going to get him back in these restraints anytime soon after the amount of gorgeous torture you’ve put him through and you’ve gotta take advantage of him while you’ve got him. So now you’re down, between his legs, kissing up his thighs before you take him into your mouth.

God, he thought he was going to finish then and there, you feel like fucking heaven.

You push your ass up to give him a better view of what he can’t touch. His hands are in fists and he’s almost angry that he can’t touch you, almost angry that he can’t pull your hair back to get an even better view of your mouth around his cock. His moans are becoming deeper and he starts thrusting himself into your mouth, arching his back despite the restraints and you can hear him coming undone, a string of low moans and mumbled phrases of praise falling from his lips. You feel him spasm underneath you when he finally let’s go and you take everything that he gives you.

Every single drop of him is yours.

He nearly orgasms again at the sight of you, ass up and swallowing his load. When you finally look up at Bucky, your breath hitches because for what feels like the first time in eternity, he’s finally relaxed again. He looks like a fucking god. His arms are slack against the restraints, his fingers finally unfurled from their fists, his skin slick with sweat, his eyes fluttering from the residual pleasure of you. You slowly crawl up to him, threading your fingers through his hair and pull him to you.Your lips finally connect with his for the first time since you tied him down and he can’t help himself when he moans into your mouth.

He can taste himself on your tongue. He’s sure that this is what heaven feels like: your body flush against his, your fingers pulling on his hair, your lips moving down to his neck and he knows that he’ll never do any better than you. He shakes at the restraints desperately and looks up at you with dark eyes.

“Let me out of these things, doll. I’ve gotta fuck you now.”


End file.
